


Bad boy

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Phil was a bad boy, Prompt Fic, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an undercover mission Clint learns something about Phil's past...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint/Coulson Badboy](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16019.html?thread=35868819#t35868819)
> 
> Before Phil became Agent Coulson he was a badboy.
> 
> Run with it and do whatever you want Anon!!  
> It can be an angst fest, crack fic, long, short. Whatever you want. Just as long as Phil was a badboy when he was younger :)

Phil was in front of the police station and breathed deeply. He closed his eyes, inhale, exhale. Then he gritted his teeth and opened the door. 

He put on his best 'Phil Coulson, bad ass SHIELD Agent' face and walked to the desk. 

He flashed his fake FBI badge to the officer. “I'm here to collect Francis Strong.” He said and looked at the older man. Officer McNally. That damn creeper was still alive, Phil thought. He examined his badge carefully before he looked in his computer.

“Strong. Yes, he's here in the drunk tank.” The older man said and turned around to him. Phil exhaled and pushed up his shades. 

“Can you please get him? We need to leave.” He said. He doesn't wanted to stay longer than necessary. Officer McNally took his phone and called someone and told him, that they should bring Francis Strong. Phil took a seat at the side and waited. He could feel McNally's eyes on him.

Twelve minutes later another officer came with Clint. He looked him over but he seemed okay. His hands were cuffed behind his back and the sleeve of his shirt was torn but otherwise he was alright. 

But when he came back to the desk to complete the forms for his release the old officer eyed him up again.

“You're the Coulson boy.” He suddenly said.

“No.” Phil replied too fast, his face still a blank mask but Clint listened very carefully, he was well aware of that. 

“Phillip Coulson. I've never forgotten a face. You're Phillip Coulson. I've arrested you a few times.” 

“Sir, you must be confusing me with someone else.” 

“Affray, three times, shop lifting, one time, DUI, six times, car theft, one time, and all this before you were eighteen. You were always together with that Morne boy. He's in jail again. They gave you the choice, military or jail. You've had a damn good lawyer. As far as I know you've chosen the uniform. They gave someone like you a badge?”

“I don't know what you're talking about, sir. But me and Mr. Strong are leaving now.” He shoved the forms back to him and grabbed Clint's arm.

“Did you get the informations?” Phil asked outside of the building and Clint grinned. 

“Mission accomplished.” He said and Phil looked at him with one of his brows lifted. But Clint just shrugged. “I heard it in a film.” 

Phil shoved Clint into the back of the van. It had to look realistic, he couldn't blow his cover. But when they were in the car, Phil opened the cuffs and Clint grinned at him. He cupped his face with one hand and leaned over to the older man to kiss him. 

“Hmm, I've missed you.” He purred and kissed him again. 

“Missed you, too.” Phil said and stroked over his arm.

“So, Phillip Coulson. You've been a bad boy?” 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Phil grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
